Camera Settings
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: Naminé is having some trouble with her camera and so Roxas comes to help. -oneshot- Namixas


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_  
_

* * *

**Camera Settings**

By MonkeyGirlxoxo

* * *

_Click_

Pulling the camera away from my face, I focused on the image that was now displayed on the screen behind the lens. I could feel my eyebrows start to furrow in slight annoyance because of what I saw, and a small sigh escaped my lips. The shot was blurry and gray, the lens out of focus and unable to capture the colours that filled the room around me.

I slumped lower in my wheeled seat, and started to adjust the lens of the camera as I rolled myself back to my friends. Kairi, Olette and I were unbelievably lucky to have all been placed in the same class, we haven't shared a course together since our freshman year and here we were, sitting in our media room during our last year of high school. "It's still not working." I said once they were within ear shot, "Maybe it's just the camera?" I knew that the suggestion sounded silly, but at this point I couldn't figure out what was wrong with the device. I had never been the most skilled out of the three of us with the actual equipment; my specialty was Photoshop and editing all the images that the other two managed to take.

"I'm telling you it's because we didn't manage to get the Canon." Kairi puffed, twirling in her own seat. Her elbow was perched atop the hand rest and she leaned her chin into it. Her red hair looked blown to the side, probably from all of the spinning she had been doing. "Nikon sucks, we should just track down those girls that took it today and demand the camera back."

I couldn't stop the small smile that spread across my face. She always spoke with such determination, it sounded as if she was delivering a point in a speech and was trying to sway her audience to agree with her statement. "Kairi, we can't take the camera from the other girls in the class." I stated calmly.

"Yeah, they got it before us today fair and square." Olette offered from her place behind the Mac that sat on the table next to me. "Today we're just going to have to deal with the Nikon camera, it's not our fault this class only has one Canon." Closing whatever program she was in, she turned towards me, her green eyes focused on the device now sitting in my lap and her hand outstretched. "Can I try looking at the camera, Naminé?"

I nodded and soundlessly picked the object up and placed it in her hands. I didn't bother trying to say anything, knowing my friends well I knew that their small debate was only getting started.

"Well the President of the School Council should have something to say about us only having one Canon." Kairi said, making mention of Olette's boyfriend. She got up from her seat and started to brush the bottom of her pink dress, ridding the material of any loose threads or dirt.

"Seriously?" Olette questioned, playing around with the camera, "You know just because Hayner is the President doesn't mean he can fix everything. Besides, the Arts Council is who you should be speaking to, we're in Media." Jumping out of her own chair, Olette wore a huge grin. "I think I fixed it, let's go and try it out." She called out to us to follow her as she headed towards the door.

Strolling the hallways was something we always did in Media. There was always so little that needed to be done, and the assignments we did get all required us to take images of the school. Having the class was almost like having a spare period, but it was even better because you got a high mark for doing practically nothing.

"Okay, where are we trying it out?" I called out to my friends, digging my hands into the pockets of my denim shorts.

"Let's go to the front." Olette said, the camera dangling from the cord around her neck. Turning her head to look at me, the brown waves of her hair all jumped to land on her left shoulder, "The front always has lots of light."

In a matter of moments we were bounding down the main staircase of our school into the open front foyer. The roof and front wall were all glass, allowing the sun's light to brighten the whole area and the two walls on the left and right were lined with two benches. Skipping towards the bench on the right, Kairi slid onto the wooden material and stopped right in the middle, smiling right at Olette, ready for her picture to be taken. Taking the picture, Olette pulled the camera away from her face to look at the image.

"How'd it come out?" Kairi asked from her place on the bench.

"Well, it's not blurry." Olette said, a small frown forming on her face, "But it's still pretty gray even so it's so bright here. Cute photo though, you should send it to Sora."

From my place leaning against the railing of the staircase I could see Kairi try to stop herself from smiling, no doubt biting the inside of her cheek. "Let me see." She said, getting up and moving towards Olette.

"What're you girls doing?"

Turning to the side, no other than Roxas was strolling out of one of the side hallways. A camera hung around his neck, bouncing against his white v-necked shirt. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Aren't you?" Kairi rebutted with a raised eyebrow. Roxas was also a student in our Media class but he had decided not to come to class today, which made me wonder why he had a camera.

"What's up with the Nikon?" I asked, moving down the staircase and towards the small group gathering in the middle of the foyer. "I thought you didn't want to come to Media today."

"I didn't." He said, "But I needed to finish up my Photography assignment. It's due at the end of the day."

"And you're only working on it now?" I asked, a smile tugging at the corner on my mouth.

"God, Naminé." He said, a smirk forming on his own face, "We can't all be as on task as you." Moving closer to me, he pulled me by my hands and then I was standing right in front of him, looking up at his face.

"Ew, get a room." Kairi teased.

"Hey, maybe he can help us with the camera." Olette suggested, ignoring Kairi's comment.

"What's wrong with the camera?" Roxas asked, turning me around so that my back was against his chest before outstretching his hands for the camera from Olette.

I silently pushed aside the camera dangling from his neck to be more comfortable before answering, "The pictures are coming out really grey." I explained, "We don't know what's up with it."

Roxas had always been handier than us with cameras. He knew what each and every knob and button did and which settings were ideal for whatever image you wanted to take. "You guys have it in cooling mode." He explained, "It's only going to use cool colours, no warm."

I heard him fiddle with the camera above my head, the strap dangling in front of me. He pressed a button and then lowered the camera so that it was facing me. Before I could even ask what he was doing he kissed my cheek and flashed the camera. Turning it around, he showed me the image of us, and sure enough the warm colours were working because the blush in my cheeks was pretty obvious.

He laughed when he noticed the blush, always finding it amusing that even though we were dating for a year my cheeks would turn red in situations like that. It was something I was pretty embarrassed about, whenever he would walk me to class people would be able to tell if we kissed or not because of the shade of pink on my cheeks. It was terrible one day when his parents walked into the living room and didn't even have to ask what we had been up to because my face was beet red, but Roxas always told me he found it adorable.

"Fixed." He said with a grin, handing the camera back to Olette. Then he turned me around once again, his fingers in the belt loops of my shorts. I could feel my body reacting to his close presence, his face hovering over mine, goosebumps rising all over my exposed arms, thanks to the tank top I wore, and the blood rushing to my face.

"I'll see you later, right?" He asked his blue eyes piercing into mine.

I nodded, "Yup." I said, lifting my hand to lie palm down against his chest, right under the v shaped neckline.

I was about to pull away when he shook his head and held me, keeping me in place. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and then felt his fingers against my chin, lifting my head up and slightly to the side. He reached to my jawline with the other, pulling away a small piece of fluff that had caught his eye. "There." He mumbled, his voice low. Then, he moved my chin back so that I was facing him before connecting our lips. I felt my hands travel up and spread across his shoulders, moving my body closer to his. The camera around his neck dug into my own stomach, but I didn't stay there long enough that it hurt.

Moving away, I smiled at him and then watched him go back down the same hallway he came. I watched him go until he turned a corner and out of my sight. Spinning on my heel, I found myself looking at my friends staring with wide eyes at the camera in Olette's hands.

"This shot is so clear!" She exclaimed in awe. "Even clearer than the one I took!"

Kairi nodded from her position next to Olette, "Yeah, it's so good." Lifting her head, she looked right at me, "Nams, you should let that boyfriend of yours take more pictures for us."

* * *

**Hello everyone! It was really been a long time. :) So, this is just a one-shot to try and get me back into the groove of things, and I really hope you guy enjoyed it. It's just a very casual, day to day occurrence, nothing too fancy. **

**I'm planning on writing a small three or five-shot, so if you're interested be on the lookout for that.**

**And lastly, just like always, I'll ask you guys to just leave me a small review telling me what you thought. :) It's honestly so nice to read what you guys say, and it inspires me to keep going and it helps me grow as an author. Thanks for all the support guys, you're all truly amazing!**


End file.
